For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electric connection case which comprises two bus bars.
Referring to FIG. 23, the electric connection case of Patent Document 1 comprises an upper case 910, a lower case 920 and two bus bars 930. The bus bars 930 are provided in the upper case 910 and the lower case 920, respectively. The bus bars 930 have connection terminals, namely female-to-male terminals 940 and male-to-female terminals 950, attached thereto. The connection terminals are used for connection to unillustrated connection objects such as a fuse, a relay and a connector. Moreover, each of the upper case 910 and the lower case 920 is formed with various connection portions which have shapes corresponding to the connection objects, respectively. For example, the lower case 920 is formed with a connector-insertion portion 960 which works as a connection portion for a connector. Two of the male-to-female terminals 950 are arranged within the connector-insertion portion 960.